theobsidiananarchyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vysea Duskwalker
''"Some things are better left forgotten. Others are better left unknown." - ''Vysea Duskwalker Vysea Duskwalker was of the few Blood Elves to survive the invasion of the Scourge in Quel'thalas, shortly after the fall of Lordaeron. However, her survival came at the cost of her memory, since she cannot recall any events, or people she could possibly know before the undead broke into the Elven lands. Her memory has not been recovered to this day. Until his death, Vysea stayed by the side of her saviour and mentor, Alyas Duskwalker, who also adopted her and named her his heir. After his tragic death, the girl went through several hardships, her lifestyle changing dramatically, until the day she met Aiyvah Dawnray and Eyers Sunstrong and joined the Obsidian Anarchy. History Prior to memory loss Having lived in the small village of Goldenmist, in the North of the present Ghostlands, Vysea had never known anything beyond the beautiful woods of Eversong. Surrounded by natural beauties, like Elrendar river, the sea, or the numerous trees with the silver barks and the golden leaves all around her. Her family, small, unimportant, but respected by the very few who knew them, had never left the heaven they lived in, not even to visit another village, or the capital. For that reason, Vysea was not familiar with corruption, disputes between friends, or acquaintances, or any evil in general. Besides, she was not born when the first Horde of Orgrim Doomhammer, Zul'jin and Teron Gorefiend invaded the Elven lands. All she had heard of the distant evil of the past was the tales her parents and older brother would tell her. The land had healed in her area, so there was no actual proof of any darkness in the world in Vysea's eyes. She lived a happy childhood, alongside with her two sisters, Fhaelya and Ihlesse, who were twins, but also her brother, Daramir. Despite the love she and her sisters received from the family, their father was quite strict and did not allow anyone, and especially men, to see, or know his daughters by name. For that reason, the three girls, sometimes under the watch of their older brother, were wandering alone in the woods, or staying at home, taught how to be good housewives by their mother, unaware that their father would eventually seek out a man for each of his daughters to marry when they would come of age. However, his plans were put to an end for once and for all when the Scourge invaded Quel'thalas, seeking to reach the Sunwell so that necromancer Kel'thuzad would be brought back in an undead body. Days before the invasion, some Rangers had brought knews of the marching undead army under the leadership of the fallen Prince Athas Menethil, who took the life of his own father. The men of Goldenmist Village had decided to create a small force of amateurs to aid the work of the Farstriders. However, this force did not last and both Vysea's father and brother fell to the Scourge. Before he met his demise, Daramir informed Vysea of their parents' death, asking her to save both her life and her sisters. As the three girls tried to escape alone, they were attacked by the undead forces, unable to defend themselves. Vysea watched her sisters' death, along with their rise as undead, before being tortured by them and the other walking corpses around. Though she managed to escape and dig a hole in the ground for herself to hide, all she had seen, experienced, and the endless screaming of the tortured and devoured alive victims that were falling that day, brought her in a state of shock so deep, that she forgot everything of her past and for a long time lost her ability to speak. She was brought in an animalistic state and never managed to gain back her lost memory, not even to this day. Alyas Duskwalker Soon after being found by Alyas Duskwalker and his companions, Vysea gave into her wounds and the infections, which put her into deep sleep that she was impossible to bring out of. Given the fact that the Sunwell had been tainted by the foul energies of Kel'thuzad's remains, healing with the Light's help was impossible. The healers did the best they could with potions and conventional treatments, getting rid of the wounds, though breaking the sleep was something they could not do. Because of the situation of the High Elves after the invasion, some adviced Alyas to get rid of the girl, for she was slowing everyone else down and would only bring demise. However, he opposed to all suggestions of that context and kept Vysea close to himself, certain that, with him, she would be safe. Being one of the many to follow Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and his Blood Elves to Northrend in order to aid their new ally, Illidan Stormrage, against Arthas Menethil and the Scourge's forces, with Vysea always by his side, unconcious. Defeated, they sought refuge to the Outland and, specifically, to Netherstorm. Though the mystery of Vysea's persisted, Alyas did not abandon her and grew quite attached to her, seeing her as the daughter that he never had. Meanwhile, as the knowledge of Blood Elves around magic grew deeper, with the use of fel energies, he began searching for new, alternative ways to bring the young girl out of her never-ending sleep. The answer came with Alyra Everblaze, a distinguised mage among the Blood Elves, who suggested the use of fel magic on the sleeping girl. Given the popularity of such energies among Blood Elves, Alyas saw no reason to decline, desperate to awaken Vysea from her deep sleep. The attempt was deemed successful. Though Vysea woke up, her appearence was no longer the same, because of the fel. Her blonde hair took a raven colour, with a dark blue tint under light and green eyes, slightly brighter than anyone else's, were revealed as her eyelids opened. However, she was healthy, though scared, so Alyas overlooked the changed, aware that they had come to all of the people of his race. The first time, Vysea was still in shock, unable to speak, or trust anyone. After a while, she would only agree to let Alyas around her. He decided to call her 'Vysea' given a locket with which she was found, which had the inscription 'To Vysea'. The locket, though, was empty and found open around the girl's neck, giving no further information about who she could actually be. The Farstrider remained around her, helping her to remember basic traits, such as reading and writing, though simply talking could not restore any of the girl's memories. For that reason, he resorted to the use of magic, with Alyra Everblaze's help and others', though nothing happened. It was as if the girl's memories had been wiped out forever. Deciding not to push things further, he tried to make sure that Vysea's strength would return quickly, in order to introduce her to proper Farstrider training. Though he became her mentor and the one in charge of her training, he also assigned his loyal companions, Ermelas Lightwing and Haydron Goldenleaf to aid him at the ask, along with his former apprentice and now close friend, young Deralen Lightwing. Vysea's training did not only focus on the use of weapons, but also the geography of Azeroth and the Outland, history, navigation and scouting. He also asked the help of a questionable Human alchemist, who had sworn his oath of alligience to Illidan, Lord Lurthius Mistgrave, to teach his new apprentice alchemy and medicine. It soon became quite clear that Vysea excelled in her training, making her mentor proud. Eventually, Alyas decided her to give her his name and make her a member of the Duskwalker family, though she was already part of a greater one. With the help of Alyas, Ermelas, Haydron, Deralen, Khelton, Thallas and many others, Vysea began to view the Farstriders as the family she never had, though she was still one of them. It was in Alyas' dreams, though, to see her become one soon and perhaps wed her to Deralen Lightwing, the excellent young man that had his trust. These, however, remained dreams and nothing more. Aware of her mentor's wishes, Vysea tried to come closer to the one who was hoped to be her future husband, but the hazards of the life in Netherstorm changed everything. As awareness began spreading regarding Kael'thas' plans being wrong and many began whispering against him, Alyas and his partners decided to make an escape from the foul Prince's watch and hopefully reach Shattrath, where various others had found refuge. First left Deralen, his loyal companions, Khelton and Thallas, along with some others, among which the alchemist, Lurthius. Despite Deralen's attempts to convince Alyas that it would be better if Vysea left with him, the girl's mentor denied to let her leave from his side, certain it would be safer for her that way. As soon as the news of Deralen's mission reaching safety being successful reached the rest, Alyas decided it was time for the rest to follow. The group made it out of Netherstorm successfully, though, a few days after they had made it to Blade's Edge, they were ambushed by Ogre attackers. Though few fell in the battle, the attackers were finally repelled. It was when arrows began falling like rain, carrying the insignia of the Sin'dorei. One after the other, the men and women of the group began falling, leaving only Alyas and Vysea alive. As soon as treason became clear and while they were running, the girl's mentor made it clear to her that, no matter what happened, she needed to survive. That being his last word, he fell, by an arrow to his heart, which pierced his back, leaving Vysea alone in the world.